blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 63: The Detective Dog Is On The Case
Nick, Josh, and Saori join Kei and Shigure back in front of the building. Kei: So how did everything go? Nick: More or less, alright. Saori: I was attacked. Shigure: Oh dear. Josh: The attacker managed to escape. I hope he didn’t take anything that would help us. Kei: Can only hope (scratches his head). What did you end up finding? Josh: (Pulls the file out of his bag) This. Kei: A file? Is it about your sister? Josh: Yes, but the name was erased. I don’t know if that’s going to help us. Kei: Well, was there anything that would point us in a direction of your sister? Josh: Hm… I don’t know. (Shows Kei his medallion) But perhaps this thing can help us. I’ve heard that some people are hunting after these. Kei: Your medallion? What’s in there that could be important to anyone but you? Josh: I don’t know. Some freaks are always looking for stuff like this. Kei: (sighing) Can’t argue with you there. I’ve seen crooks try to rob my house just because of the metal in my weapons. Josh: They must’ve been desperate. Kei: Probably make someone a quick buck. Josh: I guess. Nick: Our next bet is to head to the police station. Shigure: The police station? Nick: I pulled a fingerprint from the windowsill. The police station has everyone’s fingerprints on record. Kei: Can’t hurt I guess. Maybe you can even pull something off that old file Josh found. Josh: You can try. If it’d help, that’d be great. The group begins to head toward the police station. Shigure walks behind Saori looking at her head. Shigure: You were hit over the head, right Saori? Saori: (nodding) Yeah… A small glow comes from Shigure’s hands. Josh: (Notices the glow) Healing powers, huh? That’s interesting. Kei: They kicked in while she was helping my mother heal me. Josh: Huh… they just kicked in spontaneously, without any reason? Shigure: (Blushing) I wouldn’t say without any reason. Kei: (Blushes, and uses a finger to scratch his face.) Yeah… Josh: Oh… I see. (Chuckles) That explains it. Saori: The two have become a little more passionate towards each other since Kei’s near death experience. Kei: (Thinking) Why don’t you just tell him everything, Saori? Saori: (face red from blushing) I guess you could say that… Josh: Passionate, huh? (Closes his eyes) Can’t say I felt anything like this in my life. Being a mercenary means you can’t have a peaceful life. Saori: I wouldn’t say that...I’m sort of a mercenary. Josh: Then obviously you haven’t seen what the actual mercenaries do. Saori: Can’t say I have, since I’ve been undercover the last few years. Josh: I’ve been fighting in an actual war… it’s not pretty, to say the least. Saori: Comparing our worst stories will only serve to make our views darker. Josh: Yeah… sorry. Saori: I understand you’re having a tough go at it. Keep your head up and you’ll eventually see the light at the end of the tunnel. Josh: Maybe… we’ll see about that. Saori: I am currently unaffiliated, so if you need some help, please think of me first. Josh: Don’t worry, I can take care of myself. After all, odd jobs are my specialty. Saori: I’m sure you can take care of yourself, but the road can also be very lonely. Josh: (Glances at Saori) Huh… I guess. Thanks for your offer. Saori nods. Elsewhere, the gang of Athena, Aria, and Yui had begun teaching Alexandria how to swim. Athena was now in a black and pink polka-dot bikini. Yui and Alexandria were in the river. Athena: (grumbling) Why do I have to wear a swimsuit? Aria: (grumbling) Only fair after you tricked me. Athena: (grumbling) I never intended to get in the water. Aria: (grumbling) Neither did I. The heavy atmosphere forces a nervous laugh from Yui’s lips. Yui: Now then Alex, I want you to move your legs like you’re walking sideways. Alexandria quietly does so. Yui holds on to her so she doesn’t fall under the water. Yui: Very good, very good. Now extend your arms like you’re trying to reach for a star and bring your arms back each time. Alexandria follows Yui’s advice and begins doing so. Yui: Good! Keep doing that. Alexandria keeps practicing her technique, working slowly to keep her energy. Aria: You might want to take up being a lifeguard or a swimming tutor, Yui. Athena: Yeah, yeah! Alexandria: (Between breaths for air) I feel...at least...safer...with you… Yui: I appreciate it guys. Aria: Speaking of Yui, what do you do for a living? Yui: I’m part of a for hire group. Athena: But do you manage anything? Yui: I do. An old swimming park. Alexandria: (Stops) You own a swimming park? Yui: That’s right! It’s great for new swimmers. Alexandria: That sounds great! Can we go? Yui: I’d be happy to! Athena, Aria, would you like to come? Athena: (Stammering) N-no, that’s okay. Aria: I’d rather not. Yui decides to ask a rather interesting question. Yui: Do either of you know how to swim? Aria and Athena look awkwardly each other. Aria: Um, uh… Athena: Cats don’t like water, so… Yui: And the two of you were going to try to teach Alexandria how to swim? Aria: I never wanted to be part of this in the first place. Athena: (nervously laughs) I...well...it was...the best of intentions… Yui: All four of us are going to my swimming park tomorrow. Alexandria: You can do that? Yui: I can have it closed just to us. Alexandria: Oh wow! Aria: (Trying to come up with an excuse) I will, um, I’m going to be… Athena: (Also trying to come up with an excuse) Like I said, Cats don’t like water, and… Yui: (Glares at them both, angrily) You ARE coming, right? Athena and Aria had never seen such an angry look from Yui. It was almost scary. Athena and Aria: Y-yes… Yui (returns to a normal smile) Good. Alexandria: (Thinking) That was...scary… Athena: Why don’t you get an early start, Aria? Athena pushes her into the river. Aria: AH! With a big splash, she lands into the river. Yui and Alexandria only watch in amazement. Athena slowly comes up out of the water, sporting an angry look straight at Athena. She comes right out of the water and glares at her. She then starts smiling with a creepy happy smile. Aria: Thanks Athena, I needed a way to cool off. Athena: (Nervous) Y-you’re not mad…? Aria: No, not at all. In fact (Grabs on to the back of Athena’s suit and forces her forward), try for yourself! Athena lands with another big splash as she flails and quickly gets out of the water. Athena: I’m a cat! Cat hates water! Aria: (glares) Then don’t dish out what you can’t take. Athena: (glares right back) Y-you… The two seemingly had a budding rivalry. With the swimming park not too far away, the two seemed to be acting like sisters towards each other. Elsewhere, The gang soon arrives after the long walk. The group walks in and Nick starts getting to work on the file and the fingerprints. Kei: (sarcastically) So this is where ‘the magic’ happens. Josh: Huh… forensics. The bustling police station was running, on coffee, like always. A lot of the police officers look tired. They were running around, doing desk work, and seemingly were working hard. Kei: (Thinking) Kinda feel bad...then again this is the line of work they ended up in… Shigure: (To Saori) How’s your head? Saori: Better, thanks. Shigure: (To Kei) How about you Kei? How are you holding up. Kei: I’m alright. Can’t complain. Shigure: (To Josh) Are you alright? Any wound I can heal for you? Josh: No, I’m not injured. But thank you anyway. Shigure nods. Kei: (To Shigure) You really want to use your powers, huh? Shigure: (To Kei) I suppose so, I get antsy. Kei: We’ll find a chance so you can look over my wounds, alright? Shigure nods. Nick comes out of the back room, and then heads over to his computer desk. The gang follows and joins him. Kei: what are you doing? Nick: Getting the fingerprints in the scanner. Have to get them in the system, and sooner or later I’ll have a match. Josh: Good. This will bring us closer to our goal. Kei: It’ll at leave give us some clue as to who blind-sided Saori. Saori: And how long will this take? Nick: It depends on how quickly we get a hit. It could be today, could be a week from today. Josh: ...I can wait. Patience is one of my virtues. Kei: We could be essentially waiting a week for a fingerprint match. Nick: Its technology Kei. Josh at least has the patience. Josh leans against the wall. Kei: Oh please, I wasn’t ever known for patience. Nick: Just chill out, go let Shigure heal you or whatever. Kei and Shigure find a corner of the room, and Kei removes his shirt. Shigure creates the glow over her hands again and goes to work. Saori: He’s been a bit cranky ever since he got those wounds. Nick: Can you blame him? Its almost like his pride got stabbed. The computer in front of him begins to beep. Nick: Maybe...I spoke too soon? Seems odd we got a hit so quick. His hands began to type as he brings up a few files. Saori motions for Josh to come over. Josh: (Approaches Nick) Have you figured anything out? Nick: I’m running through the files I received thanks to the fingerprints we brushed at the crime scene. Obviously, its a little muddled because of likely all the creatures around that house that have touched that windowsill. Likely looking for whatever was left over, either food, or stuff they could use for homes or whatever. What did you say your sister’s name was, Josh? Josh: Kana. Kana Arai. Nick: (stops) Wait...Arai? Josh: Yes, my name is Joshiel Arai. It’s a pretty common surname. Saori: I think Nick stopped for a second, because we dealt with a family whose last name was Arai. Are the two of you related? Josh: No idea. But anything can be possible. And why do you ask? Those Arai’s were enemies of yours? Nick: No, we were helping someone get their mother back. Nicole Arai. Name ring a bell? Josh: (Frowns as he tries to remember) No, no idea. Maybe we’re related, but I don’t know. Nick: Well, we’ll pursue that lead. As for the fingerprints, you may not like what I’m about to show you. Josh: (sighs) Go ahead. I’m ready. Nick nods. He closes all the other files open and the only reasonable fingerprint match belonged to one ‘Kana Arai’. Nick: If we’re to believe our system, it was your sister that knocked Saori out. Josh: (Steps back in surprise) What? But why? Something must’ve happened to her. Nick: I don’t know why, but we’re just going to have to follow the leads we’ve got. For starters, we need to go touch base with the Arai family. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter